


A Little Pixie Dust Never Hurt

by mcollins25



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Peter Pan AU, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Soft Park Chanyeol, im just gonna put out there, im really soft for chanyeol, its definitely peter pan esque, like his soft pink hair, listen here my friends, mostly fluff tho, so chanyeol is the best peter pan, so this happened, the war really did something for me man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcollins25/pseuds/mcollins25
Summary: Every night you talk to the stars in the hopes that they'll reply. One night, you're surprised by a visitor on your windowsill, offering you friendship and a trip to the stars. Would you be willing to put aside your pre-conceived notions and jump hand in hand with the pink haired stranger.orChanyeol shows up unannounced at your window and wants to be your friend.





	A Little Pixie Dust Never Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my guys.
> 
> This is my first long length fan fiction so like. Give me the business in the comments, and help me out yo. I really appreciate it. Also, I'll put any warnings the chapter has right here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading and stuff.

The first time Alice can remember the mop of pink hair attached to the gangly boy she has come to know as Chanyeol was the night of her 12th birthday. The day had been long, and she was tired of all of the people at her house. She stole away to her room, just as her mom and dad moved to theirs. She heard the telltale signs of an argument start to break out, and she sighed deeply.

Alice moved closer to the window, and opened it, starting to feel the worries slip from her mind with the cool summer breeze. She looked up into the sky, seeing the moon and stars. She loved the stars more than anything, always finding comfort when she saw them twinkle above her. Her mouth slipped into a small smile as she began talking about her day. Secret sentences broke into the quiet air as she heard the argument between her parents grow louder. 

Alice felt tears roll down her face as she continued speaking. “If there’s anyone out there that can hear me, I just want to have a friend. I love talking to the stars, but I want. No.. I need someone to talk back to me. Please.. I’ve never had a real friend. That’s what I wished for tonight, and I understand if you can’t give me that, but I would really appreciate it..”

As she finished her sentence she felt the air shift. Alice gasped as she saw a single star shimmer brighter than it had been previously, which startled her. She closed the window quickly, and went to lay on her bed until she saw a figure at the window. She scooted further back into the covers until the moonlight lit up the figures hair. It was bright pink.

Curious, she scooted over closer to the window. “Who are you?” she asked loudly. The figure laughed and pointed to the window. “Could you open this? It’ll be easier to talk.” Alice thought about his request, and shook your head. “Why should I?” The figure chuckled again, sensing her discomfort. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I just want to know why you were crying earlier.”

Alice’s breathing caught in her throat as he finished his sentence. He had heard her crying to the stars, but how? She didn’t think anyone was around. Trembling slightly, she got out of bed and walked over to the window and undid the latch, pulling it open. The boy sat on the frame and she could finally see his face.

He was young, maybe a year older than her, and his hair was a mop of unmade curls. His eyes were a dark brown, and they were full of innocence, like he had never felt the cruel grip of anything bad. His ears were as large as his smile, and she couldn’t believe his smile had lasted as long as it had, being as big as it was. 

“What’s your name?” She demanded. He giggled again at her protective stance from beside the bed. “Chanyeol. Yeolie for short. What’s yours?” He asked while offering her a small smile. She shook her head defiantly, crossing her arms. “You’re a stranger. Why should I tell you my name?” He pouted and crossed his own arms, mocking her. “I told you mine, it would only be fair if you told me yours.”

She uncrossed her arms, settling for resting them on her hips. She looked him up and down again, before slumping her shoulders slightly, her strict resolve leaving her body as she eyed his pout. “Ok, ok.. My name is Alice. Happy now?” 

Chanyeol clapped his hands smiling widely. “Yes! Alice. Alice.” He said the name a few more times, rolling the syllable over his tongue. “You have a really pretty name! Easy to remember too!” She rolled her eyes at him.

“My name is NOT pretty. Its boring, just like me.” She sat at the end of her bed and furrowed her eyebrows. “Why are you here? And why were you listening to me talk? That’s the only private time I get to have, and I don’t appreciate pink haired boys listening to me.” 

Chanyeol made his way further into the room sitting on the floor in front of the bed. “Oh I haven’t just been listening tonight. I always listen when you talk. Your voice is so pretty, I just decided tonight it was finally time to meet you.” He smiled softly at her while she gaped at him.

“You’ve been listening this whole time! Haven’t you heard of privacy?!” She threw a small pillow at his head, which he deftly avoided. “Hey! The stars don’t have privacy up there. If you’re just talking up to the sky everyone can hear you.” 

She stopped in her tracks. “What do you mean ‘everyone can hear you up there’? It’s not like you’re from the stars.” She scoffed before looking back at him smiling smugly. “No. Chanyeol you’re a liar. There’s no way you can live with the stars..” 

He stood up quickly at the mention of being a liar. “Why would I lie? I live on a star with 8 of my friends. We swim, and tell jokes and we hear how sad you are. I just want to help you Alice. I don’t want you to cry anymore.” 

He walked over to where she was standing and grabbed her hand gently. “Come with me. I want to show you my home.” She looked around nervously before nodding quickly, making Chanyeol smile widely.

He pulled her to the windowsill and stepped onto it, facing outside. She looked up at him, curiosity and wonder written upon her features until he looked back at her. “Alice, you have to be up here too.”

She huffed quietly and climbed beside him. “So how do we get to the stars? Is someone picking us up?” She whispered to the boy. Chanyeol let a laugh rack his entire body until he realized she was serious. “Oh uh. No.” He cleared his throat. “We’re going to fly!”

Alice rolled her eyes again as she heard that sentence. “You’re something straight out of a children’s book Chanyeol. Did your mom read you too many when you were younger?” Chanyeol squinted at her before shaking his head. “Don’t you believe in things you can’t see? In magic or fairies?” 

She let out a loud laugh before she replied. “Oh my gosh. Next you’re gonna be telling me you know a fairy.” She waited for him to respond, but when he didn’t she turned her head to look at him. He had a weird expression etched onto his previously smiley features.

“What’s wrong Chanyeol?” He turned to her and frowned deeper. “One of my best friends is a fairy.” Alice started giggling lightly and Chanyeol looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth tightening into a line. 

“Why’re you laughing? Baekhyun is a cool fairy. He has really dark hair, and when he gets upset with us he throws pixie dust at us and we all kind of freeze for a few minutes.. Hey! Stop laughing!”

Chanyeol squeezed Alice’s hand tightly and quickly, and she immediately stopped laughing. She lowered her head a little before looking up at his face. “Channie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I bet Baekhyun is awesome.”

Chanyeol smiled slightly, looking down at her. “Channie? I like that name. No one’s ever called me that before.” He gripped Alice’s hand tighter before nodding to himself. “Are you ready to go? We don’t have a whole lot of time before the sun comes up and the stars leave for the night.”

Alice nodded and braced herself on the windowsill while Chanyeol got them both ready to take off. Alice closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was somewhere completely different. The smell and warmth of her room left and was replaced with the smell of dirt and the feeling of sunshine. 

When she opened her eyes she was greeted with a beautiful scene. Flowers and trees ran rampant over the expanse her eyes could see. She turned quickly still holding Chanyeol’s hand and saw a large lake. As she took in everything she could she heard Chanyeol clear his throat. 

She looked up at him and saw his large smile return to his face. “You have to meet my friends before we get back you back to Earth. I know you’ll love them, and they’ll love you too!” He smiled wider showing off his teeth, making Alice smile widely in return. “Of course Channie. I would love to meet your friends.”

And with that he intertwined their fingers and set off in search of his eight best friends.


End file.
